


Temizu

by Kori_Hime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Romance, ShinoKiba - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime
Summary: Em uma viagem, Kiba vai aprender muito mais do que os ensinamentos dos Templos e rituais nos santuários. Vai aprender a ver o melhor amigo de uma maneira que jamais imaginou ser possível.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Temizu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalinebogard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/gifts).



> História sem fins lucrativos, não copie.  
> Eu vou usar de inspiração alguns rituais japoneses, mas não serão iguais, fica aqui minha licença poética.

— Um templo? — A cara descrente de Inuzuka Kiba não combinava nem um pouco com a expressão de contentamento que Shino possuía por baixo da gola alta de seu casaco. O ninja ouviu o lamento de Akamaru e depois encolheu os ombros.

— O templo Hasedera foi construído há mais de quinhentos anos. — Shino segurava um mapa com informações da viagem, enquanto lia as curiosidades locais, Kiba fez um muxoxo desanimado, cruzando os braços. — A estátua possui nove cabeças.

— Nossa, que incrível. — O Inuzuka girou os olhos, completamente entediado com a informação, sendo seguido pelo grunhido do cão ao seu lado.

— Não é? — Por outro lado, Shino estava satisfeito, ele fechou o mapa e olhou para cima, a escadaria do templo era famosa por ser bastante alta. Ele ajeitou os óculos e guardou o mapa no bolso do grosso casaco verde musgo que usava. — Já está tarde, podemos subir o templo amanhã e visitar suas instalações, por hora, podemos ficar em uma pousada na vila.

— Posso subir lá em um minuto ou menos, né Akamaru? — Kiba flexionou o braço e fechou as mãos em punhos, o cachorro vibrou com um latido potente, mas foram logo cortados pela voz séria de Shino.

— Isso seria uma violação, não podemos ter ajuda de qualquer espécie para subir os degraus.

— E isso é importante porque... — Kiba voltou a cruzar os braços, esperando uma boa resposta, pelo menos algo satisfatório que o fizesse permanecer mais um dia naquela vila sem graça.

— Não podemos desonrar aqueles que trabalharam por cem anos para construir esse monumento. Seria vergonhoso. — Shino explicou, para ele fazia sentido, mas para Kiba não.

— Tanto faz. — Kiba deu de ombros e começou a andar na frente bastante irritado com a situação. As coisas pioraram quando Shino sequer parecia preocupado ou incomodado com sua irritabilidade. Será que ele não estava se mostrando bravo o bastante?

Assim que chegaram na pousada, Kiba solicitou dois quartos, olhou de soslaio para ver o que Shino falava sobre aquilo, mas o Aburame apenas moveu a cabeça aceitando a chave que a recepcionista entregava.

A boca de Kiba foi ao chão após Shino desejar boa noite, abrindo a porta de seu quarto e fechando-a em seguida.

— Ele me paga. — Kiba falou para si mesmo enquanto tentava abrir a porta com a chave. Akamaru teve que permanecer do lado de fora, causando ainda mais irritação. Assim que entrou no quarto, tirou as sandálias e deixou a mochila de viagem no móvel mais próximo que encontrou. Daí passou a andar de um lado para o outro quase fazendo um buraco no chão de tão forte que o pé batia na madeira.

Ouviu um latido baixo e virou-se para a porta da varanda, ao abrir, encontrou o amigo peludo deitado, esbanjando tristeza com um olhar melacólico. Kiba sentou no chão de madeira ao lado de Akamaru, acariciando o pelo do animal, animando-o com algumas palavras que o fizesse esquecer que foi impedido de entrar na pousada.

— Prometo que, quando voltar para casa, vamos acampar na floresta, daí poderemos fazer o que a gente bem entender. — Akamaru concordou, movendo a cabeça. — Pular no rio, pescar, e ficar em cima das árvores vendo o por do sol. — Kiba inclinou a cabeça para o lado e abraçou Akamaru. — Francamente, a gente poderia estar fazendo mil coisas animadas nesse feriado, mas acabamos aqui nessa viagem. Shino prometeu que seria divertido, mas até agora a gente só viu um monte de coisas velha construídas no tempo da minha tataravó.

Akamaru latiu.

— Eu sei, ele estava falando nessa viagem faz tempo. Uma pena que a Hinata não pode vir, agora que está namorando com o Naruto, eles só pensam em ficar juntos.

Akamaru latiu e cobriu os olhos com as duas patas.

— Claro, que idiota eu sou, eles devem estar aproveitando. — Kiba deu uma risadinha maliciosa, fazendo Akamaru encolher embaixo das patas, se é que isso era possível. — Eu vou tomar um banho, você fica aqui e descansa. Mais tarde vou comprar algo para a gente comer.

Akamaru abanou o rabo e depois aconchegou-se na varanda, apoiando a cabeça sobre a pata. Ele era grande demais para parecer um cão inocente e fofo, como era quando filhote, mas Kiba ainda o achava adorável quando ele tentava dormir e mudava de posição diversas vezes, até acabar com as patas para cima e a barriga a mostra.

Kiba balançou a cabeça, rindo do amigo. Ele então abriu a mochila de viagem, sentado em cima da cama. Tirou uma pequena bolsa onde guardava seus produtos de higiene, procurando o sabonete líquido que a irmã mais velha havia dado de presente de férias, algo que ele não sabia que existia. Na verdade, todo esse conceito de folgar por longos quinze dias, dando um tempo nas missões era algo novo que o Rokudaime havia proclamado. Inicialmente achou bobagem, mas sua mãe (depois de um cascudo dado em sua cabeça) disse que a vida ninja era estressante e eles precisavam de um tempo para cuidar das próprias vidas. A vila vinha prosperando, as pessoas traumatizadas pela guerra precisavam de descanso, então nada mais justo do que dar a oportunidade para sair de férias.

Pensando nas palavras da mãe, Kiba crispou os lábios.

— Será que o Shino tá traumatizado? — Ele esfregou a mão nos cabelos rebeldes. — Caralho é por isso que o Rokudaime deu férias para a gente?

A ideia de Shino passando por algum tipo de problema por causa da guerra trouxe à Kiba uma nova perspectiva sobre aquela viagem.

— Porra, como eu sou idiota. — Ele se levantou, pegando seus pertences para ir até a terma e tomar um banho. — Vou ver se ele quer ir comigo.

Jamais havia passado pela cabeça do Inuzuka que o melhor amigo carregava traumas da guerra. É claro que eles passaram por maus bocados. Dava até calafrios recordar de ter sido prisioneiro em um genjutsu de Madara. Só que eles venceram, sua mãe estava viva, assim como Hana e os primos. E Shino não perdeu muitos membros de seu Clã,o pai dele estava vivo e cheio de formiga no corpo ou seja lá o que mais eles carregavam dentro da barriga.

Enfim, diferentemente de Ino e Shikamaru que perderam os pais, Kiba acreditava que estava tudo bem na medida do possível. De qualquer forma, ele lamentou pelo amigo estar nessa situação e ter se comportado como uma criança desde o dia em que deixaram Konoha.

Kiba coçou a cabeça, fechando a porta do quarto. Andou pelo corredor até a terma para ver se estava muito cheio, depois retornou para bater na porta do quarto de Shino.

— Hey, cara! Sou eu. — Ele falou, esperando a porta ser aberta. Quando Shino apareceu vestindo um roupão, Kiba estreitou os olhos. — Eu vim te chamar para ir até a terma, mas pelo visto você já tomou banho.

— Eu apenas me lavei para poder entrar na terma, só estava esperando ficar um pouco mais vazia.

— Ah! Beleza, já está vazio lá, acabei de ver. — Kiba sorriu e depois apertou os lábios. — Então eu vou lá tirar esse pó de terra do corpo e a gente se encontra na terma.

Shino concordou e em poucos minutos já estava na terma relaxando.

Kiba entrou no banheiro e tirou as roupas, guardando no armário com o mesmo número de seu quarto. Ele se enfiou embaixo da água fria, se acostumando com a temperatura. Pegou o frasco com sabonete líquido e passou no corpo, o cheirinho era gostoso, Hana sabia que ele não gostava de coisas muito fortes que incomodassem seu olfato, por isso tinha que usar algo bem fraquinho.

Hana dizia que as garotas gostavam de homens cheirosos, por isso ele precisava acostumar-se com aquele cheiro, e com certeza teria muitas namoradas.

Kiba suspirou, esfregando as mãos nos cabelos cheios de espuma. Mal sabia Hana que arrumar uma namorada era uma tarefa impraticável na vida de Kiba, ele não tinha jeito de falar isso para a irmã mais velha, um dia quem sabe, mas agora só precisava evitar as conversas constrangedoras que apareciam na mesa, na hora do jantar. Sua mãe insistia que ele precisava sair mais de casa e se divertir. E foi aí que ele decidiu viajar com Shino, quem sabe assim se distraía.

Kiba se enxaguou e amarrou a toalha ao redor da cintura. Seus planos para as férias de quinze dias não era nada muito ambicioso. Queria aproveitar o sol do verão e relaxar com Akamaru em algum lugar tranquilo, quem sabe encontrar alguém em perigo e salvar o dia, tornando-se o herói de alguma vila do interior e receber como recompensa um banquete, além de flertar com os caras mais bonitos que, por acaso, estariam loucos para agradecer com muitos mimos.

O sorriso de Kiba cresceu com sua fantasia de estar sentado numa almofada e recebendo a atenção de todos. Mas o sorriso diminuiu quando sentiu a quentura da terma, seu olhar foi direto para Shino que estava na água com apenas a cabeça para fora.

Kiba foi entrando na água e tirou a toalha da cintura, dobrando-a e deixando na beirada da terma protegida da água. Ele mergulhou e em seguida ergueu o corpo pedindo desculpas para Shino por ter feito bagunça com a água. Sabia que o amigo gostava mais de tranquilidade do que usar a terma para mergulhos e saltos.

— Então, você tem alguma ideia para o jantar? — Kiba puxou o assunto, nadando na direção de Shino. — Eu prometi ao Akamaru que compraria alguma coisa gostosa para ele, só para compensar a proibição de ele entrar na pousada.

— Eu solicitei um jantar no meu quarto. — Shino respondeu, mantendo a postura séria que era comum.

— Sei, você prefere comer sozinho. — Kiba encolheu os ombros, mas depois pensou melhor.

Após a guerra todos os ninjas tiveram que passar por uma série de testes de habilidades, treinamento, e também psicológicos. A doutora Katara dizia que as pessoas costumavam se reclusar quando estavam tristes e as vezes isso era bom, mas algumas vezes o isolamento era uma forma de dizer que algo estava errado. E essa lembrança surgiu como um flash de lucidez no Inuzuka. Ele não deixaria Shino sozinho, não o seu amigo. Faria de tudo para animá-lo e a viagem ser um sucesso.

— Que tal se a gente sair para comer fora? Deve ter alguma coisa aberta até tarde nessa vila. — Kiba sugeriu.

— Acho difícil, como eu falei mais cedo, a vila sobrevive da plantação de arroz, os moradores aqui possuem uma rígida rotina e vão dormir muito cedo para acordar antes do sol nascer para trabalhar.

Kiba balançou a cabeça, dizendo que fazia sentido, mas sequer lembrava daquela informação, havia deixado escapar entre um resmungo e outro.

— Então vamos jantar no meu quarto, quem sabe assim Akamaru se anima.

— Pode ser, caso você não se sinta incomodado com a minha presença. — Shino tinha os olhos muito negros e pequenos. Eram raras as ocasiões que ele tirava os óculos. Kiba não se lembrava de vê-lo sem os óculos na frente de outras pessoas senão com o time deles.

— Opa, de onde surgiu isso? — Ele mexeu as mãos.

— Você pediu um quarto só para você, então achei que queria dar um tempo na agitação. — Shino falou num tom fraco, mesmo assim Kiba pode notar que ele estava incomodado com alguma coisa.

— Ah! Sobre isso, você vai achar engraçado. — Riu, os olhos miúdos enquanto as marcas nas bochechas se destacavam. — Eu estava um pouco decepcionado porque não esperava me divertir tanto assim na viagem, digo, expectativa e realidade são diferentes.

— Compreendo. — Shino se moveu na água que cobria até metade do corpo.

— Mas amanhã vamos nos divertir no templo, sério, eu vou me esforçar. Por você, vamos passar por essa fase juntos, cara. — A animação de Kiba parecia surtir efeito, já que Shino o olhava com uma expressão bem diferente do comum.

— Passar que fase? — A pergunta veio bastante curiosa e Kiba franziu o cenho.

— Sabe, eu não quero ser intrometido e ficar falando de sentimentos e tal, Hinata é melhor do que eu nessas coisas. — Ele mergulhou o corpo fazendo bolhas com a boca na água.

— Não estou entendendo onde quer chegar. — Shino comentou.

— Eu estou falando sobre o que você está sentindo, quero que saiba que estou aqui para o que der e vier. Vamos curtir essa viagem juntos e você vai retornar para Konoha novinho em folha, pronto para uma nova guerra. — Kiba bateu a mão na testa. — Desculpe, eu não devia trazer a tona seus dilemas, não é? Não, pera, acho que é o contrário, precisamos conversar sobre isso, a Doutora Katara disse que não podemos nos sentir culpados pelo o que aconteceu. Mas as vezes isso acontece e a gente acaba reprimindo nossos sentimentos.

— Kiba, do que você está falando? — Shino perguntou sério.

— Do seu trauma da guerra.

— Meu o que?

Kiba mergulhou, a água estava bem quentinha e aconchegante, ele chegou bem perto de Shino, movimentando toda a água ao redor. Depois passou a mão no rosto para tirar a quantidade de água, para poder olhar melhor o amigo.

— O trauma, sabe? — Ele levantou a mão como se falasse algo óbvio. — Tem um nome maior para isso, eu não lembro. Você deve saber.

— Kiba... — Shino suspirou. — Eu não tenho nenhum trauma.

— Como não? — Kiba ergueu as mãos novamente. — O Rokudaime nos deu essa tal de férias, você quis sair da vila, tá nessa peregrinação por templos velhos e coisas deprimentes.

— E o que isso tem a ver com trauma? — Shino inclinou a cabeça, claramente confuso.

— Entendi, é a fase da negação, não é? Eu li isso em algum lugar. — Kiba esfregou a ponta dos dedos no queixo, pensando no que dizia. — Ou isso é quando a gente está de luto.

— Escute, eu não tenho traumas e nem estou de luto. — Shino o encarou. — Você está estranho esse tempo todo por causa disso?

— Eu, estranho? — Ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. — Eu só estava entediado com a viagem, sabe, não me leva a mal, mas não é bem minha praia essa coisa de meditar.

— Então tudo agora faz mais sentido. — Shino fechou os olhos, dando um leve sorriso.

— Como assim? — Agora era Kiba que estava confuso e sem entender nada.

— Você decidiu vir comigo na viagem então pensei que queria um tempo só para você, por isso estava sempre amuado nos cantos e sem animo para fazer nada. Pensei que estava estressado e queria um quarto sozinho para descansar.

— Eu? — Kiba exclamou mais alto do que Shino poderia achar adequado para o horário. — Você acha mesmo que eu queria meditar?

— Porque não? Você achou que eu estava traumatizado com a guerra.

— Ok, você tem um ponto. — Ele se deu por vencido. — Eu agi como um idiota no começo, mas daí pensei que você estava precisando de companhia, um amigo para atravessar essa fase difícil.

— É sempre bom ter um amigo por perto, Kiba, e foi por isso que eu o convidei para passar as férias comigo viajando. — Shino esclareceu. — Visitar esses templos me faz bem, eu gosto de conhecer a história dos lugares que eu vou e meditar. Você não precisa fazer sempre a mesma coisa que eu.

— Sério mesmo? — O Inuzuka comemorou. — Porque enquanto você está lá meditando, eu posso conhecer os arredores da vila e curtir a floresta com o Akamaru.

— Se isso vai te fazer bem, então eu concordo.


	2. Sando

O jantar naquela noite foi farto e alegrou não somente Akamaru, mas Kiba e Shino também. Eles se aproximaram mais daquele dia em diante na viagem e como combinaram, cada um foi descobrindo coisas novas e no final do dia se reuniam na terma para contar o que viram, o que fizeram e outras novidades. Kiba retornava tão exausto dos passeios que as vezes mal conseguia se mover na água.

— Está tudo bem?

— Ah, sim, hoje eu não fiz muitas coisas. — Kiba espreguiçou-se, levando as mãos atrás da cabeça enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados, apreciando a água quente adormecer seu corpo nu. — Akamaru encontrou uma companhia feminina peluda mais interessante do que eu e me deixou sozinho em dois tempos. — Ele gargalhou, coçando o nariz. — O que fez hoje?

— Hmm... — Shino sibilou. — Acho que nada muito emocionante aos seus olhos.

— Vamos lá, me deixou curioso agora. — Ele sorriu na direção de Shino, por acaso não havia notado que o cabelo do amigo estava bem preso para trás, era novidade o penteado. Kiba possuía um olfato invejável e conhecia o cheiro de todos. Mas era péssimo com detalhes quanto a forma física das pessoas, já era um custo ter que ser obrigado a prestar atenção em detalhes ínfimos da mãe e da irmã quando elas mudavam algo.

Francamente, Kiba não via diferença nos brincos, esmaltes ou na maquiagem que usavam. A não ser quando exageravam e ficavam parecendo palhaços de circo. Uma dica mental era nunca falar isso em voz alta. Kiba cresceu na companhia de muitas mulheres, o Clã Inuzuka tem pra dar e vender (mais um comentário mental que também não deve ser pronunciado em voz alta), elas eram muito exigentes com tudo. Rigorosas, mas muito amorosas, as vezes passionais e assustadoras, mas amava cada uma das mulheres que viviam ao seu redor. O cheiro delas era inconfundível, e se pudesse compará-las com cachorros (não era nem louco em falar isso em voz alta), com certeza elas seriam as líderes da matilha.

O Inuzuka balançou a cabeça, fazendo os cabelos soltarem respingos de água. Conseguia facilmente se perder em seus pensamentos. Enquanto ele estava pensando, Shino falava sobre o templo que visitou e como foi revigorante a meditação. Kiba apenas assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu, fingindo que havia compreendido cada palavra. Mas o amigo o conhecia bem demais para saber que ele não entendeu nem metade.

— Talvez uma noite de sono ajude. — Aconselhou.

— Nada disso. — Kiba fez um bico. — Eu estou de férias e quero aproveitar. Que tal sair para beber hoje? Acho que o Akamaru não volta tão cedo.

— Você ainda não tem vinte e um anos completos para beber. — Shino falou, acabando com a animação de Kiba.

— Então você vai lá e compra bebida para a gente. — Ele disse sorridente, resolvendo a questão, mas sabia que o Aburame era muito certinho e sempre que ele pedia para comprar bebidas, vinha um sermão em seguida sobre ação e consequência do álcool.

Já estava elaborando uma frase incisiva sobre ele ser homem o bastante para beber, quando Shino concordou. Kiba só não ficou chocado porque achou que havia sido muito convincente no começo da conversa.

Eles saíram da terma e cada um foi para seu quarto, não levou muito tempo para se arrumar e Kiba já estava na recepção a espera de Shino.

— Nossa, você demorou. — Ele comentou, sua intenção não era ofender, mas pela falta de resposta e a expressão nula de Shino, parecia que estava sendo grosseiro. — Vou com você até a loja, eu compro comida e você as bebidas, vamos fingir que não nos conhecemos. Assim ninguém vai te incriminar por oferecer bebida alcoólica para um menor.

— Parece que você pensou em tudo.

— Sabe como eu sou. — Kiba sorriu. Eles deixaram a recepção e caminharam pela rua. Estava achando Shino mais calado do que o normal. Então puxou algum assunto sobre o tempo e a última semana de férias que possuíam. — Acho que vou tentar esse negócio de meditação, sabe?

— Vai mesmo?

— Sim, eu vejo que isso faz um bem danado para você. Deve resolver algum problema meu, não é?

— Tipo o que? — Shino tinha as mãos dentro do casaco azul marinho que vestia.

Kiba notou que, ao contrário dos casacos que ele usava em Konoha ou em missão, esse não cobria completamente o pescoço, nem ia até a altura das pernas. Era apenas um casaco normal com botões de metal. Ele usava também uma calça preta e tênis. Kiba espichou os olhos de forma discreta (embora não fosse exatamente muito discreto), os óculos do Aburame possuíam uma armação diferente, cobrindo um pouco mais do rosto com lentes retangulares. Os cabelos amarrados no alto, bem puxados. E sem a bandana da vila, seu rosto parecia diferente, mais alongado com a testa à mostra.

— Algum problema? — Shino perguntou, parando no meio da rua.

— Não, nada, eu estava pensando. — Kiba passou a mão na nuca, envergonhado por estar olhando demais o amigo. Sentiu o rosto ferver de forma constrangedora, não costumava ser do tipo que passava vergonha, ainda mais com alguém que possuía intimidade.

— No que pensava? — Shino insistiu.

— Só notei que você mudou seu visual. — Ele respondeu, esperando que o amigo continuasse andando ignorando sua curiosidade. Mas aquele Shino de férias parecia bem diferente do normal. Como tudo estava se mostrando diferente naquela viagem.

— É natural que a gente mude com o passar do tempo, estamos evoluindo, no caso... crescendo. — Ele respondeu. — Por acaso não pareço bem? Tem algo errado com minha roupa?

Shino inclinou a cabeça para olhar o que vestia, enquanto Kiba assimilava as mudanças de comportamento do amigo.

— Não, não tem nada errado. Eu gostei do que fez com o cabelo, e é legal saber que tem pescoço. — Brincou, dando uma gargalhada em seguida.

Eles continuaram andando e compraram tudo o que precisavam. O retorno para a pousada foi mais silencioso, Kiba estava pensativo. A lista de coisas estranhas ocorridas na viagem só aumentava. Ele vinha pensando demais, agindo e falando de menos. Seria isso um sintoma dessa tal evolução?

E falando a verdade, ele não se sentia mais velho, ainda gostava de fazer as mesmas coisas de quando adolescente. Correr na floresta, nadar pelado na cachoeira, brincar com Akamaru e ajudar a mãe e a irmã no Clã.

Shino falava sobre crescer com naturalidade, mas ele sempre pareceu mais responsável. Contudo, agora que estava prestes a completar vinte e um anos, além de beber, ele seria dado como um homem feito perante a sociedade. E começariam as cobranças: casamento, trabalho, responsabilidades com o Clã, mais trabalho, filhos e mais trabalho.

Obrigações essas que eram bem ridículas em seu ponto de vista, a sociedade dos senhores feudais era hipócrita e permitiam que crianças fossem a guerra, mas não deixavam elas beberem após matar os inimigos para comemorar.

Kiba admirava a tranquilidade de Shino e sua forma de ver as coisas. Ele era metódico e sempre muito certinho. Não se lembrava de uma única vez que ele tomou uma decisão com o sangue fervendo. Não, o Aburame era estrategista e muito inteligente. Poderia até chegar a dizer que ele e Shikamaru eram os mais inteligentes de sua geração.

— Você sempre sorrindo com seus pensamentos. — Shino falou, tirando Kiba de sua linha de raciocínio.

— Como é? — Kiba perguntou, ajudando o amigo a carregar as sacolas, enquanto ele pegava a chave do quarto da pousada que estava no bolso.

— Sempre que fica quieto, você sorri depois... — Shino abriu a porta e pegou a sacola das mãos de Kiba. — Se eu fosse chutar, diria que você concluiu seus pensamentos de maneira satisfatória.

— Não entendi nada do que você falou. — Kiba gargalhou, entrando no quarto.

— Sobre o que pensava?

— Em como crescer é uma merda. — Ele respondeu, procurando o futon enrolado no canto do quarto para estender próximo da varanda.

A noite estava especialmente bonita e o cheiro da Artemísia prata o fazia lembrar de casa. Sua mãe costumava obriga-lo a beber um chá de Artemísia sempre que ele retornava de um passeio na floresta, alegando que iria matar todos os tipos de vermes e parasitas que ele ingeriu nos banhos de rio. Já para Hana, a mãe fazia chás para cólicas menstruais.

Shino aproximou-se de forma suave e sentou ao lado de Kiba, ajudando-o a tirar as latinhas de cerveja das sacolas.

— Acredito que crescer seja apenas mais uma etapa ao qual devemos passar. — Shino comentou.

— Sim, mas não quer dizer que seja legal.

— O que motiva você a pensar assim? — Habilidoso, o Aburame abriu a latinha de cerveja com facilidade, enquanto Kiba tentava tirar o lacre com o canino afiado.

— Tirando essa tal de férias, quando nós tivemos um tempo para diversão?

Shino o analisava com um semblante ilegível, até que Kiba conseguiu tirar o lacre e os dois ergueram as latinhas para o alto. O Inuzuka gritou um sonoro Kanpai, enquanto o amigo pedia para ele fazer menos barulho, já que não era permitido bebidas alcoólicas dentro dos aposentos.

A conversa se alongou ao ponto de Kiba narrar suas peraltices de quando era criança e como sua mãe corria atrás dele com o chinelo na mão. Ao final de cada história, Kiba faltava se engasgar com a cerveja de tanto rir, enquanto mal conseguia arrancar um riso animado de Shino.

— Ainda está incomodado sobre a vida adulta? — Ele perguntou, ajeitando o par de óculos. A bebida havia acabado e os dois já possuíam as maçãs do rosto bastante coradas.

— Nunca termos uma vida normal, não é mesmo? — Kiba deitou no futon e levou os braços para trás da cabeça.

Sempre que bebia com Naruto, costumavam filosofar sobre a vida e também a morte. Falar sobre a guerra, sobre como as coisas poderiam ter sido caso tudo tivesse saído diferente.

— Creio que seja impossível, na sociedade em que vivemos as alternativas não são muitas. — Shino revelou, o que deixou Kiba ligeiramente melancólico. — Eu sugiro um banho frio para passar a embriaguez.

— Eu tô de boa. — Kiba virou-se no futon e bocejou. — Amanhã vamos naquele retiro?

— O de meditação?

— Sim, esse mesmo. — Kiba falou, bocejando novamente. — Eu disse que estava a fim de fazer uma meditação.

— Não acho que seja um local adequado para iniciação.

A resposta de Shino fez Kiba perder o sono bem rápido.

— Como assim? Acha que eu não dou conta de ficar sentado sem me mexer? — Ele esbravejou, mas sem querer ser rude. Embora já estivesse sendo.

— Não é apenas ficar sem se mexer, precisa aprender a controlar a respiração, os pensamentos, seu corpo sofre mudanças. — Shino explicou calmamente.

— Pois eu vou, e quero ver você me impedir.

— Muito bem, eu não vou impedir.

— Ótimo, agora se me dá licença, eu vou dormir. — Kiba ficou olhando sério para o amigo, mas notou que era ele quem devia sair, já que o quarto em que estavam era o de Shino.

Ele se levantou, irritado, e saiu do quarto batendo os pés no chão. Assim que fechou a porta, encostou as costas na madeira e respirou fundo, passando a mão no rosto. Era tarde demais para Kiba retornar e pedir desculpas, claro que ele poderia fazer isso quando quisesse, mas não faria.

Frustrado com suas atitudes que não condiziam nem um pouco com a ideia de ser maduro, ele foi para o quarto e viu Akamaru rolar pelo chão de madeira com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

— Seu safado, aposto que está feliz assim porque andou se divertindo. — Kiba aproximou-se do cão e o acariciou nas orelhas. — Ainda bem que alguém está se divertindo aqui.

Ele suspirou e permitiu que Akamaru voltasse relaxar o corpo no chão e descansasse.


	3. Chozuya

Kiba não conseguiu dormir.

Era como se a culpa o consumisse a ponto de não permitir que ele dormisse antes de pedir desculpas para Shino. Seu comportamento foi baixo e ele sabia disso. Então Kiba se levantou e calçou os chinelos, o chão estava frio, embora a sensação térmica do lado de fora estivesse quente.

Olhou para o lado e viu Akamaru com as patas para cima, estremecia algumas vezes, como se levasse algum susto, mas depois voltava a relaxar e soltar ruídos engraçados pela boca. Kiba esfregou as mãos no rosto e depois bagunçou os cabelos, procurou uma camiseta para vestir e a calça, já que era acostumado a dormir quase sem roupa, senão com uma simples sunga boxer que acabou desbotando de tanto lavar e usar. Era a sua favorita, muito confortável por sinal.

No corredor, Kiba olhou de um lado para o outro e coçou a cabeça, não havia ninguém. Pudera, já passava das três da madrugada. Ouviu apenas alguns rangidos de madeira, algumas pessoas entravam na terma animadas.

A distância entre as duas portas, em sua mente, parecia mais longe que viajar para Suna no inverno devido a teimosia que imperava no seu orgulho. Kiba cruzou o corredor e ergueu a mão para bater na porta. Mas desistiu em seguida. Ele caminhou pelo corredor e acabou retornando para seu próprio quarto. Akamaru estava em cima do futon, dormindo profundamente.

— Traidor, poderia ao menos fingir que não se divertiu tanto. — Kiba decidiu ir para a varanda. Embora estivesse um vento mais frio, sentou no chão e cruzou as pernas, observando o jardim que se estendia pela propriedade. Ele não viu maldade em caminhar pelo jardim, enquanto esperava o sono dar as caras, sentindo o cheiro das flores noturnas.

Quando notou, já estava do outro lado da propriedade. Olhou em todas as direções, quando ouviu um zumbido, não havia visto sequer uma mosca desde que chegou naquela vila, mas agora começava a ouvir uma sinfonia de insetos.

Shino!

Imediatamente Kiba correu na direção das varandas, uma daquelas seria o quarto do amigo. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas jamais vira os insetos tão agitados numa noite tranquila como aquela. Isso se realmente eram os insetos de Shino, mas não faria sentido se não fossem.

Quando pisou na varanda do primeiro quarto, Kiba sentiu um calafrio transpassar pelo corpo. O cheiro que emanava dali de dentro definitivamente não era de Shino, e o ninja não estava interessado em saber que tipo de comida estragada a pessoa daquele quarto havia comido.

Na segunda varanda, Kiba sequer colocou os pés em cima da madeira, sentiu cheiro de doce, mas não era alérgico nem nada. Acontece que dava para ver a sombra do casal se divertindo lá dentro. Se bem que ele parou um momento para ouvir, antes de continuar andando.

— A galera é selvagem. — Riu, depois foi para a terceira varanda. O cheiro de Shino era inconfundível. Kiba ajeitou os cabelos e piscou, parando subitamente e pensando sobre porque estava preocupado com a aparência. Mas a prioridade eram os insetos de Shino.

Sim, isso, os insetos.

Mas ele não poderia simplesmente entrar ali afobado. E por isso quando ele abriu a porta da varanda e entrou no quarto de Shino, a primeira coisa que viu foi o amigo deitado sem roupas no futon. Não do jeito que Kiba era acostumado a dormir, livre de tecido roçando seu corpo. Não, não era isso.

Shino não estava apenas sem as suas roupas e deitado no futon, a não ser que ele dormia naquela posição, as pernas abertas e joelhos flexionados, o corpo relaxado no futon e a mão em movimento, alisando o falo. Alisar era gentileza, ele estava deflorando a si próprio com vontade.

Essa foi a terceira cena mais constrangedora que presenciou na sua vida. A primeira foi flagrar a própria mãe sem roupa banhando-se no rio. A segunda foi flagrar a própria irmã transando com o namorado. E agora, Shino se masturbando.

Mas a culpa era toda, todinha dele.

Kiba gaguejou e não soube o que falar. Shino parou subitamente de se alisar, afagar, acariciar seu pênis, seja lá como era o termo adequado. E quando Kiba percebeu, estava olhando fixamente para o dito cujo.

Merda!

Ele balançou a cabeça desviando a atenção. Sentiu o rosto corado de uma forma que não imaginava ser possível. Sempre se gabou de ser uma pessoa despudorada, sem vergonha e livre das amarras das convenções sociais. Achava-se experiente, na medida do possível. Não era nenhum pervertido, mas teve alguns relacionamentos esporádicos que poderia contribuir com histórias picantes sendo compartilhadas com os amigos.

E Kiba continuava divagando, enquanto Shino sentava no futon e cobria a sua nudez com um lençol, perguntando se ele precisava de alguma coisa.

A voz distensa dele fez o Inuzuka trincar os dentes. Como podia Shino ser tão passivo num flagrante desse? Logo ele que sempre foi extremamente discreto. Os olhos negros do Aburame estavam estagnados em sua direção, esperando por uma resposta.

Kiba virou as costas e disse que não precisava de nada. Saiu de lá ignorando o chamado do colega. Entrou no quarto como se fugisse de fantasmas (obviamente eles não existiam, mas Naruto insistia em contar histórias desse tipo com um tom tão verídico, vai que...).

Akamaru continuava em seu sono profundo, enquanto Kiba se trancava no banheiro do quarto. Ele lavou o rosto e se olhou no espelho, seu rosto não estava mais tão ardil como deveria estar quando flagrou Shino, felizmente suas marcas na bochecha aliviava a tensão. Já não bastava a imagem do melhor amigo sem calça e com aquilo em riste...

Merda! Merda!

Kiba não poderia lidar agora com uma ereção.

— Não fode. — Ele apertou a mão contra o pênis dentro da calça. — Não sei como isso pode ficar pior. — Então ele se recordou novamente como a mão de Shino se movia rapidamente, mas nem por isso parecia esfolar o troço, argh! Era difícil maturidade em um momento como esse.

Mas Kiba estava sozinho no banheiro do quarto, ninguém ali para julgá-lo. E os pensamentos ficam dentro da nossa mente, ninguém poderia ler. A não ser que fosse um Yamanaka, e para Ino ler sua mente ela precisava pegá-lo antes. Claro que a loira jamais faria uma cachorrada daquelas.

Kiba abaixou a cabeça e apertou os olhos, e lá estava a imagem de Shino novamente, e definitivamente era uma imagem muito boa de se recordar. Ele parecia tão... envolvido enquanto se masturbava, natural e entregue. Só em lembrar, Kiba se empolgou e abaixou a calça até onde deu. Afoito como era, massageou o pênis com a mão, enquanto a outra apoiava na pia.

O que mais ele lembrava? O peito de Shino, arfava.

Isso! Movia de maneira sexy com alguns pelos finos.

E havia algo que ele nunca reparou, o abdome de Shino. Não era trincado igual o dele, mas dava para notar que era lisinho e bem cuidado. O Inuzuka não sabia dizer se carregar insetos em seu corpo exigia muito esforço dos músculos, mas se fosse o caso Shino estava de parabéns.

Para quem havia olhado por pouco tempo, Kiba se lembrava de bastante detalhes. Ou era a sua mente quem viajava a ponto de criar memórias só para valer a pena aquela masturbação? Falando nisso, ele sentiu um tremor na perna e gozou com a imagem de Shino de boca entreaberta e olhos fechados, primeira coisa que viu quando invadiu o quarto do amigo.

Por um momento, Kiba achou que aquilo seria o suficiente para saciar o tesão reprimido. Mas assim que se limpou, ele voltou a pensar nas mãos de Shino. Só que agora sua mente havia ido mais longe, pensando em como seria a mão de Shino massageando o seu pênis. E como seria ele próprio passando a mão sobre o abdome do amigo, e não parou por aí. Pensou também em como seria a língua sobre a pele dele, depois uma mordida bem dada naquela região, que o faria gritar e gemer de tesão. Com esse pensamento, Kiba riu com a boca aberta, achando divertido maltratá-lo só um pouquinho. A boca de Kiba chegou salivar na expectativa de sugar o membro ereto de Shino. A essa altura ele havia gozado novamente e sujado sua calça arriada na altura dos joelhos.

Ohh! Merda!

Reclamou, pegando papel para limpar, enquanto se perguntava se Shino era mais resistente do que ele. Ora, não poderia negar que se empolgava bem rápido. Mas nunca chegou a passar vergonha e muito menos levar o apelido de apressadinho, como ouviu alguns conhecidos serem chamados.

Mas a verdade era que ele ainda tinha certos limites, não havia ultrapassado alguns obstáculos. Não por falta de vontade, mas não queria ser o alívio de uma madrugada de alguém solitária. Tinha aquela pinta de pegador, mas no fundo buscava alguém que estivesse apaixonado por ele. E, embora as noitadas em Konoha fossem de tirar o fôlego, Kiba costumava escapulir na hora H.

Após um longo suspiro, ele não poderia nem enganar a si mesmo. As experiências que teve foram divertidas, mas nenhuma alcançou seu coração. E já que ele estava sendo sincero com sua consciência, um sorriso malicioso se formou em seus lábios com a seguinte constatação: não se importaria em transar com Shino, mesmo que fosse só para aplacar o tesão, sem paixão ou nada do tipo.

Será que o Shino estava pensando em alguém?

Não teve outra, Kiba precisou tomar um banho frio para ver se aquela sensação em seu corpo passava. Deitou no futon, lutando por um espaço ao lado de Akamaru, mas ele não dormir imediatamente. Tentou ignorar o tamanho da ereção, mantendo as mãos bem, em respeito ao seu cachorro que dormia ali do lado.

Pela manhã, espreguiçou-se e ficou empurrando Akamaru que o lambia na face. Era um novo dia e as preocupação da madrugada não mais pareciam ter importância para Kiba. Pelo menos não até encontrar Shino na recepção do hotel.

Seu coração deu um solavanco e ele parou feito uma estátua de gelo, faltava derreter com o calor que seu corpo emanava.

Shino disse bom dia e depois acariciou os pelos de Akamaru que se aproximou dele, roçando o corpo peludo nas pernas do Aburame.

— Está pronto? — Shino perguntou, ajeitando o novo par de óculos escuro no rosto.

Kiba trincou os dentes e sentiu um arrepio.

— Pronto? Eu? Agora? Que? — As perguntas vieram embaralhadas.

— Sim, para a meditação. Você se lembra?

Kiba tombou a cabeça para o lado, assimilando todas as palavras.

— Merda! Eu tinha esquecido. — Ele bateu a mão na testa. Depois olhou novamente para Shino e se perguntou se aquele era o momento para pedir desculpas por ter invadido o quarto dele e o flagrado fazendo aquilo.

— Foi você quem disse que queria meditar, então eu reservei mais um espaço no templo. Temos que nos apresentar daqui uma hora, então vai dar tempo de comer alguma coisa e preparar uma bolsa com itens básicos.

— Saquei. — Kiba esfregou a mão na nuca. — Vou levar o Akamaru pra comer, depois a gente se encontra.

— Falando nisso... — Shino virou-se para ele e Kiba achou que era agora que iam ter aquela conversa. — Eu já encontrei um cuidador para Akamaru, ele poderá ficar os três dias confortáveis.

— Três dias? — Kiba berrou. — Como assim três dias?

— O retiro de meditação no templo será contado em três dias, caso não queria participar, eu vou entender. — Shino respondeu tranquilamente, na certa estava esperando que ele desistisse daquela ideia, só para confirmar que estava certo.

— Você acha que vai me desanimar? Eu vou sim, já disse que vou. — Kiba fechou as mãos e saiu batendo o pé. Só depois de fazer e falar bobagens, ele pensava melhor em suas atitudes. Precisava ser menos explosivo e dar importância para bobagens. Mas já havia acontecido. E essa desculpa estava começando a se repetir exaustivamente, até mesmo para ele.

Kiba e Akamaru comeram arroz com pepino e missô. Depois foi conhecer o lugar que Akamaru ia passar os próximos três dias, e lá encontraram a namorada do cachorro, que ficou todo assanhado pra cima dela. Não tinha nem como usar a desculpa de que Akamaru não se adaptou para fugir daquela ideia de retiro de meditação. Ele o abandonou na primeira abanada de rabo que a outra cachorrinha deu.

Ao retornar para o hotel, decidiu fazer o que Shino sugeriu, arrumou uma mochila. Mas não sabia o que precisava levar. Ele havia dito que eram apenas itens básicos. Muito bem, ele precisava de uma calça, uma outra calça e mais uma caso fosse necessário. Cuecas e camisetas, a bolsa com produtos de higiene, toalha e o barbeador elétrico que a irmã deu de presente. O nunchaku que Rock Lee deu no seu aniversário, ajudava a desestressar, e a bolinha de apertar que Hinata comprou para ele. Uma revista... pensando melhor ele precisava esconder essa revista entre as roupas, já que tinha um cara com a bunda de fora na capa. Outras coisas importantes como corda e soqueira. Não se sabe quando precisa de kunais e shuriken. Os pergaminhos de invocação e um repelente.

Basicamente a mala de viagens dele estava pronta. Foi para a recepção e encontrou Shino.

— Estou pronto.

— O que é tudo isso? — Shino perguntou, olhando para a mala do amigo.

— Minhas coisas. Você disse para pegar o mais importante.

Shino suspirou, mas não deu importância para aquele detalhe. Kiba deu de ombros e aceitou que estava tudo bem. Assim que deixaram o hotel, pensou em iniciar uma conversa várias vezes, mas sempre voltava a lembrar da noite passada e de detalhes do corpo de Shino.

Vergonha definia a sua cara, por isso decidiu caminhar um passou mais na frente.

Quando chegaram na escadaria do templo, Kiba olhou para cima e podia jurar que ia até as nuvens no céu de tão grande era. Mas sem reclamar, pelo menos em voz alta, ele subiu.

Subiram em silêncio.

Degrau por degrau.

O ar começava a parecer mais rarefeito ali em cima.

Subiram mais um pouco.

E quando Kiba achou que a escada já estava tirando sarro da cara dele, chegaram na entrada do templo. O pórtico era exuberante e possuía mais de mil anos. Com colunas de madeira pintada de vermelho, havia uma fonte de água cristalina que fez o Inuzuka por a língua para fora ansiando por bebericar da fonte.

Ele correu animado, mas antes de enfiar as mãos suadas na deliciosa água, sentiu a mão de Shino pousa nas suas costas.

— Antes, precisamos nos limpar. — Ele disse e indicou uma espécie de gruta. Kiba podia ignorar aquela orientação e enfiar a cara na fonte de água, era tão convidativa que podia jurar que estava ouvindo uma melodia vir dela. Mas se recompôs quando um monge aproximou-se dos dois e estendeu as mãos.

Shino entregou sua mochila para o monge e Kiba o imitou. O monge balançou as mãos, como se medisse o peso das bolsas e obviamente não estava equilibrando. Então a solução encontrada era que os dois deviam compartilhar o peso da bolsa para entrarem.

— Tá de sacanagem. — Kiba falou, mas recebeu um sorriso como resposta. — Shino, se tivesse me falado, eu não tinha trazido tanta coisa.

— Eu disse para trazer apenas o básico. — Shino arqueou a sobrancelha e isso fez Kiba acreditar que ele estava bravo, não, pera... ele estava dando uma dura nele? As vezes era complicado interpretar as feições das pessoas. Kiba preferia que elas falassem o que sentiam.

— Que seja. — Emburrado, sentou no chão e abriu a bolsa e foi tirando alguns pertences para que Shino guardasse na bolsa dele. — Podia ter uma guarda volume aqui.

Kiba falou, olhando para o monge, e esse apontou o dedo na direção do penhasco. Kiba mordeu o lábio inferior, achando um bom motivo para não dar um chute na bunda daquele monge.

— Precisa mesmo dessas coisas? — Shino perguntou, enquanto Kiba escondia a revista embaixo das camisetas.

— E você, se pudesse jogar fora um inseto, ia jogar?

— São completamente diferentes as situações.

— Tá. — Bravo, sem um motivo muito especial, ele ficou em pé e mostrou as bolsas para o monge que as equilibrou na mão e permitiu a entrada.

Shino explicou que precisavam se limpar das impurezas do lado de fora. Havia um bambu pendurado em uma pedra grande e água escoando dela. A imagem era bonita demais, parecia um banheiro natural. Kiba ficou animado em tomar banho ali, mas no minuto seguinte travou.

Seus pertences estavam dentro de um cesto feito de palha, havia toalhas e roupas simples para se trocarem. Shino tirava a roupa dele e a dobrava, deixando dentro de outro cesto. Kiba apenas observou ele ficar pelado e enfiar o corpo embaixo da água.

Antes que passasse vergonha na frente de Shino, virou-se de costas e começou a se despir. Contou até dez, trabalhando a respiração de forma desajeitada (se tivesse prestado atenção nas aulas de Hinata, quando ela pacientemente tentou ensiná-lo yoga). Ele não podia ficar duro ali, não na frente de Shino. Passar vergonha dois dias seguido seria demais.

Então ele começou a recordar coisas aleatórias como sua mãe lixando o pé, a irmã mais velha dando banho nos cachorros, Tenten tossindo quando fumou com ele a primeira vez, Hinata desmaiando quando Naruto soltou um pum na frente dela, a bunda de Shino.

NÃO!

— Kiba, já estou pronto, vou te aguardar na próxima sala para a gente continuar o ritual.

Assim que Shino falou, ele saiu. Kiba virou e já estava sozinho. Pior, ele tinha uma ereção. Tomar banho e ignorar aquele negócio duro não dava. Nem a água fria caindo do bambu dava um jeito, precisou meter a mão.

Com as costas escoradas na pedra, a água fria escorria pelo seu corpo e ele se sentiu a vontade para abrir mais as pernas, flexionando um pouco os joelhos, estava quase lá...

Kiba abriu os olhos, triunfante com a sensação do orgasmo. O monge que os recepcionou estava parado na frente dele. Não saberia dizer se uma vida só seria o bastante para digerir tanta vergonha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adoro passar vergonha com os personagens.  
> Beijos


	4. Shaden

Os cabelos de Kiba ainda estavam molhados e escorria por suas costas. Ele vestiu as roupas rapidamente e nem olhou para trás, ignorando a presença do monge curioso. Shino estava parado em frente a uma nova fonte feito de pedra, essa possuía conchas de madeira para serem utilizadas para beber a água. Kiba estava com a garganta seca, ele foi logo pegando a concha para beber, até Shino explicar que aquela água era para lavar as mãos, explicando o ritual Temizu.

Kiba anuiu, sentindo-se constrangido por cometer mais uma gafe, mas Shino não sabia que ele havia cometido uma atrás da outra desde que chegaram naquela vila, por isso parecia muito tranquilo.

— Pegue a concha apenas com a mão direita e em seguida lave a mão esquerda, e vice-versa. — Shino exemplificou, lavando a própria mão. — Em seguida lave a boca, mas não beba a água. Esse ritual vai purificar nosso espírito das coisas mundanas. Vire a concha assim, para que escorra toda a água. E retorne a concha apoiada no bambu virada para baixo.

Dessa vez Kiba decidiu prestar atenção para não passar vergonha. Ele fez o ritual conforme Shino explicou e com cuidado para não esquecer nada do passo a passo. A seguir, eles caminharam calmamente até o altar principal. Shino tocou o sino e juntou as mãos em frente ao corpo. Esse era um ritual conhecido por Kiba, então ele não teve medo de fazer algo errado.

Ele relaxou, sentindo o ar fresco entrar em seus pulmões e achou que aquele retiro não seria de todo ruim. Um novo monge se aproximou e os levou até uma segunda entrada. Era um portão de madeira escurecido e parecia ser tão velho quanto aquelas colunas da entrada.

O monge contou a história da construção do templo, enquanto oferecia para eles frutas e pães. Kiba aproveitou o momento se sentou na companhia de outras pessoas que estavam visitando o templo. Só que a conversa estava indo para um caminho que ele não estava gostando muito. Vencendo a vergonha que estava de si mesmo e de falar com Shino, ele cutucou o amigo e perguntou do que se tratava todas aquelas recomendações.

— Os sons do ambiente são importantes para a gente se conectar com a natureza, é por isso que eles possuem essa regra de não falar, para que não tenha uma quebra da conexão.

— Saquei, então esses caras aí não conversam nada lá dentro?

— Exatamente, eles não falam. — Shino balançou a cabeça confirmando.

— Cara, que merda, imagina ficar sem poder falar? Eu que não ia aguentar. — Kiba gargalhou, pedindo desculpas a seguir por ter interrompido a fala do monge.

— Kiba, creio que você não está entendendo. — Shino ajeitou os óculos e virou o rosto em sua direção. No minuto seguinte o sorrido de Kiba estava morto. — Nosso retiro é esse.

— Como é?

— Vamos entrar com o monge no templo para o retiro de três dias, e essas são as regras.

— Não, você está brincando. — Kiba riu, mas sem achar muita graça do que o Aburame dizia.

— Eu deixei um panfleto com as informações do retiro no seu quarto, lembra-se?

Kiba se esforçou para tentar lembrar, até que se recordou de que deixou o papel em cima da mesa do quarto de hotel. Ele não leu o panfleto, fato. Mas, como Shino o levou para aquele lugar sem dizer: Olha, Kiba, você acha que vai conseguir ficar três dias inteiros sem abrir a boca para falar merda?

— Porque você não me falou? — Kiba tentou baixar a voz, mas estava nervoso demais.

— Você mesmo quem disse que viria não importava o que acontecesse.

A tranquilidade de Shino começou a irritar o Inuzuka. Ele estava se sentindo traído pelo amigo, com certeza aquilo era uma forma dele ser penalizado por tê-lo flagrado na noite anterior.

Kiba cogitou ir embora, era a melhor saída para seus problemas. Só que havia algo que ele não conseguia se libertar. De seu orgulho. Não importava o que fosse, Kiba tinha um nome a zelar, impedir que seu orgulho fosse ferido e que virasse a piada da rodinha de monges.

Antes de entrarem, eles ouviram outro monge dar mais regras. E se a parte de conversar já não era ruim demais, o que vinha a seguir parecia ser maldade pura.

Eles ficariam divididos em duplas nas pequenas cabanas, o café da manhã era servido as cinco horas da manhã e o almoço ao meio dia. Não havia jantar, bebida alcoólica era proibido, entre outros tipos de alimentos. Não era permitido fumar ou acender fogueiras na floresta.

A lista de proibições parecia aumentar. Os ombros de Kiba estavam arrastando no chão quando passaram pelo portão de madeira. O silêncio das palavras iniciou e o barulho que ouviam era apenas dos passos dos pés no chão, o vento soprando, o barulho da água seguindo seu curso no rio. As mãos dos monges trabalhando em cestos de palha e os animais que ali viviam. Muito poético, mas Kiba já estava odiando tudo e todos.

Seu olfato pareceu aguçar cem porcento, ele sentia o cheiro de comida, mas não uma boa. Parecia o cheiro de toalhas molhadas que sua mãe usava para secar os cachorros. Havia um cheiro ou outros interessante, mas nada muito relevante ainda.

Kiba entrou na cabana que um monge indicou com a mão, Shino entrou logo depois.

— Eu não acredito... — Kiba falou, ao ver nada mais do que um chão de tatame.

Shino levou o dedo a boca, lembrando que não podiam falar.

Kiba revirou os olhos, soltando as mãos. Ele apontou para o chão e girou o corpo, mostrando que não havia lugar para dormir. Shino apenas concordou movendo a cabeça.

— Maldito, ele sabia que eu não ia ler o panfleto e que a gente ia ficar sem falar. — Kiba pensou, irritado. Jogou a bolsa num canto e sentou com as pernas dobradas e os braços cruzados. Sua linguagem corporal era muito clara quanto a sua insatisfação atual.

Ele observou Shino ajoelhar do outro lado da cabana, não era muito grande, mas dava para contar uns três passos largos. Ele tirou alguns pertences da bolsa, como um lençol e um pequeno travesseiro. Virou-se para Kiba e apontou para o relógio no pulso, depois moveu a mão para exemplificar que iria dormir um pouco antes do almoço.

Incrédulo com a disposição de Shino e tranquilidade, Kiba saiu da cabana e começou a pensar como tudo deu errado? Ele acabou perdendo a linha de seu raciocínio quando ouviu um sino tocar. Sinos significavam algo, e com certeza poderia ser para reunir todos em um lugar.

Ele andou até o pátio do templo e encontrou Shino parado ali próximo. De longe, Kiba pôde avaliar melhor o amigo. Usando aquelas roupas simples e de cores neutras, não dava nada por uma única pessoa no templo. Mas de uma forma estranha, Kiba achava que Shino ficava muito bem naqueles trajes. Os cabelos estavam soltos, e não havia aquele tom sério... não, não era sério como quando iam para uma missão. Era mais como se não houvesse algo a espreita, como se ele pudesse relaxar.

O almoço foi lamentável, uma massa sem sal em forma de pão, uma sopa com gosto de raiz, água e nabos a vontade. Sua cara feia era ignorada pelas pessoas sentadas ao seu lado. Shino estava do outro lado da mesa, não parecia incomodado com o silêncio das vozes, apenas o barulho dos hashis e comidas sendo mastigadas e engolidas. Kiba precisou respirar fundo algumas vezes para não entrar em crise e berrar no meio do refeitório.

A seguir, as atividades não foram muito convidativas para ele. Sentar em posição de lotus e ficar parado parecia mais difícil do que Shino pareceu. Francamente, porque o melhor amigo permitiu que ele fosse?

Ah! É, porque ele era um idiota orgulhoso.

Ao suspirar desanimado, Kiba abriu os olhos e viu o monge que o flagrou na fonte sagrada. Seu rosto ficou vermelho muito rápido cobrindo as marcas em suas bochechas. Mas ficou sentado ali por mais três horas.

TRÊS MALDITAS HORAS.

Como se as coisas já não estivessem muito estranhas, trabalharam na horta do templo, descascaram batatas, lavaram rabanetes e cortaram muitos legumes e verduras para preparar uma refeição que, segundo uma placa, era para doação. E todo esse trabalho foi feito em silêncio. Apenas o som das facas em ação, a água escorrendo pela pia, o suspiro de alívio (cansaço ou desespero, dependendo do ponto de vista) quando o trabalho terminou.

Eles não levaram a comida para a cidade, já que estavam fechados no templo por três dias, então Kiba não ia ver a cara de contentamento das pessoas comendo a comida que ele ajudou a fazer. E que foi muito difícil entender o que os monges diziam com seus gestos pacíficos e complicados.

Quando deu por si, já era noite. Um banho parecia a coisa que ele mais precisava no momento. E dessa vez não passou vergonha nem nada do tipo. Entrou embaixo da água, fez o que tinha que fazer e saiu rapidamente, sem dar chance para monge nenhum vê-lo pelado de novo.

Da próxima vez que fosse bater punheta, iria se certificar melhor do perímetro seguro.

Depois do banho, não havia muito o que fazer, então Kiba entrou na cabana e lá ficou. Não era o tipo de pessoas que fazia planos, gostava de ação. Aprendeu na marra a liderar uma equipe (triplicava o trabalho quando Naruto fazia parte do time). Mas aquela situação era diferente de quando estava em missão. Nas missões você tem todo um projeto idealizado, e o final é vencer ou vencer. Poderia então pensar naqueles três dias como uma meta de missão. Poderia ir mais longe, se ele sobrevivesse aos três dias, então mereceria um belo de um prêmio. Mas quem daria um prêmio? Sem dúvida sua mãe e sua irmão ficariam chocadas ao saber que Inuzuka Kiba ficou três dias sem falar.

Cara, pensar e planejar dá fome.

A barriga de Kiba roncou, e ele deitou no tatame da cabana, apoiando a cabeça na mala que virou um travesseiro. Muito duro por sinal. Se dormisse logo, quem sabe a hora passava mais rápido.

Ele sentiu um toque em seu ombro, então abriu os olhos. Shino moveu a mão, chamando-o, enquanto caminhava para a porta da cabana. Kiba se levantou e foi atrás dele. Curioso, pois não havia nenhuma atividade extra nas placas de atividades penduradas na parede. Pode ter certeza, Kiba preferia descascar mais batatas e ouvir o som de facas trabalhando a ter que enganar sua barriga indo dormir.

Eles caminharam para a floresta e as coisas começaram a parecer estranhas, pelo menos confiava em Shino. Se bem que o melhor amigo o meteu naquela cilada de bico.

Kiba parou de falar mentalmente consigo mesmo quando ouviu o barulho de gemido, não era do tipo que humanos faziam. Ele caminhou mais um pouco e Shino apontou na direção de uma árvore. Kiba correu para perto da árvore, que emitia um grunhido mais alto.

Atrás da árvore estava um lobo, um lobo grande, talvez maior do que Akamaru. Kiba virou-se para Shino, abrindo a boca, mas o Aburame o lembrou que não poderia falar, quando, novamente, levou o dedo a própria boca, fazendo o gesto de silêncio.

Puta merda, como eu vou explicar o que preciso pra ele?

Kiba ignorou esse detalhe e sentou no chão, fazendo uma aproximação perigosa, já que ele ainda tinha o cheiro de Akamaru impregnado em seu corpo, mesmo se esfregasse muito a pele, outro animal sentiria a presença do cão.

Só que o lobo parecia tão dolorido e sofrendo, que ignorou esse detalhe. Ele seria um alvo muito fácil em uma floresta maior e que não tivesse proteção. De qualquer forma, dependendo do caso, ele poderia até mesmo morrer ali sozinho. Mas, felizmente, Shino o encontrou e levou Kiba até ali para ajudar.

Kiba não permitiria que qualquer animal morresse na sua presença. Ele arregaçou as mangas e segurou a cabeça do lobo, foi mexendo com a mão no corpo dele. Não havia sinal de machucado. Ele alisou o pelo do animal, e apoiou a cabeça dele no seu colo. E daí ele entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Não era um lobo, mas uma loba, e ela estava tendo filhotes naquele momento. Mas parecia estar com dificuldades.

Shino ajoelhou-se ao lado e, acendendo uma lanterna, apontou para que Kiba pudesse enxergar melhor. Não havia muito o que ele poderia fazer, não no meio da floresta. Apesar disso, a loba tinha todas as qualificações naturais para parir seus filhotes, ela só devia estar muito cansada, ou algo, na pior das hipóteses, bem... era melhor pensar positivo.

Apesar de um grunhido sofrido, e algumas horas de espera, a loba conseguiu dar a luz aos filhotes. Foram cinco crias, um dos filhotes parecia não estar respirando e com a ajuda de Kiba, ele conseguiu sobreviver. Já devia ser mais de quatro horas da manhã, quando retornaram para a cabana. Exausto, Kiba largou o corpo no chão e tentou relaxar. Estava contente por ter ajudado aquela loba, e ainda mais animado por eles dois terem conseguido a confiança dela para removê-la para uma gruta mais segura.

Kiba estava a mil e não conseguiria dormir tão cedo. Shino sentou na frente dele, quando esse ficou sentado, um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Parecia que havia salvado o dia de algum maluco que tentava destruir o mundo, a sensação era muito boa.

Com um olhar oculto pelos óculos escuros, Kiba não soube dizer o que Shino olhava tão sério. Não sério do tipo alguma coisa está errada, mas de uma forma diferente. Ele quis perguntar o que houve, também queria saber por que estavam tão distantes nos últimos dias. E, principalmente, porque não conversavam mais como antes. Se bem que a resposta para a última pergunta era bem óbvia.

Com todas essas perguntas na ponta da língua, Kiba suspirou, já que as respostas demorariam mais dois dias para chegar. E já não bastava toda aquela confusão que passava estar fazendo um nó em sua cabeça, a atitude de Shino em seguida o pegou desprevenido.

Foi só ele piscar os olhos, e os lábios do Aburame pressionavam os seus. Kiba sentiu faltar o ar, não sabia o que fazer exatamente. Só que as coisas pareceram tão certas quando o beijo foi se desenrolando, ao passo que ele abriu mais a boca e a língua de Shino moveu para dentro. As mãos de Kiba, uma hora estáticas, acabaram acordando do susto e foram de encontro aos ombros de Shino. Ele abriu os olhos rapidinho para ver a expressão que o amigo fazia, mas era basicamente uma pessoa normal beijando.

Não, não era normal. Mas não queria dizer que era anormal ou errado. Era o Shino quem o beijava, quem tomou a iniciativa, quem o puxava com as mãos nesse momento em sua cintura, o que não adiantaria muito, já que eles estavam sentados e os corpos não ficariam mais próximos do que já estavam.

A não ser que ele queira que eu sente no colo dele.

O pensamento fazia sentido na cabeça de Kiba, mas ele não sabia se era isso que Shino queria. Bastou muitos mal-entendidos para ele ficar mais em alerta com certos atos sem pensar. O problema era que não seria nada legal parar aquele beijo gostoso para perguntar se ele queria que sentasse em seu colo.

Muitos pensamentos começaram a atrapalhar a concentração de Kiba e ele fechou a boca mordendo a língua de Shino.

Levando a mão a boca, o Inuzuka fez uma expressão de susto, querendo se desculpar em seguida. Shino apenas balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, sorrindo (um sorriso discreto, mas ainda era um sorriso e Kiba aceita ta esmola que for).

Houve uma troca de olhares, um momento de reflexão, talvez. Embora a mente de Kiba estivesse como uma flecha perdida no meio de uma guerra, voando em disparada para encontrar um alvo, e descansar.

Shino tirou os óculos e ergueu a mão e acariciou o rosto de Kiba, movendo o dedo polegar em seu queixo. Ele segurou as mãos de Kiba em seguida e, ainda sentados um de frente para o outro, continuaram se olhando. Foi uma experiência diferente aquela, sem trocar palavras, sem falar, ainda que o silêncio reinasse aquela cabana, os dois pareciam se entender.

E essa sensação não acabou, como Kiba achou que poderia acontecer. Talvez acordasse e encontrasse novamente Shino calado e distante.

Muito pelo contrário, quando despertou, Shino já estava em pé arrumando sua bolsa e dobrando o lençol. Detalhe, eles dividiram o lençol naquela noite, não fazia frio nem nada, mas dormir com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Shino foi muito melhor do que dormir com a cabeça na mochila dura.

Kiba espreguiçou-se e precisou de alguns minutos para se situar de onde estava.

Templo, monges, meditação...

Só faltava dois dias para ele voltar a falar.

Kiba não tinha expectativas para o café da manhã, mas se surpreendeu com uma mesa cheia de frutas, pães e guloseimas (provavelmente sem glúten e açúcar), mas quem se importava? Ele estava de volta a dieta farta.

Após o café da manhã, a meditação até pareceu melhor do que no dia anterior. Não ficaram sentados por três horas sem se mexer, ao contrário disso, caminharam em círculo, imitaram o monge na frente deles com movimentos precisos, mas suaves. Treinaram a respiração, e Kiba até podia dizer que aquilo estava ajudando-o em alguma coisa, já que sentia-se bem e não estava irritado ou com vontade de atirar nenhum monge pelo penhasco.

Antes do almoço, Kiba visitou a loba na caverna com os filhotes. Ela estava amamentando os bichos quando ele se aproximou, decidiu não ficar muito tempo para não atrapalhar e assim os animais terem uma conexão melhor com a mãe.

O almoço não foi de todo o mal, também. Arroz, pepinos, batata assada e cozida com azeite, missô, bolinhos de feijão, mais frutas e água para beber. Ele comeu tanto que nunca imaginou ser possível ter uma indigestão com tanto legume e verdura.

Kiba encontrou alguns animais conforme andava pelo templo. Um cavalo com crina branca e uma postura perfeita bebia água, havia corujas e pássaros diversos. Próximo a lagoa, uma sinfonia de sapos. Ele sentou na beirada do rio e atirou algumas pedrinhas. Se fosse pensar bem, até que o dia estava bom e não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim, pois quando as coisas vão bem parece que tudo vai dar errado em seguida.

Não houve jantar aquela noite, e Kiba tinha a esperança de que aquela boa sorte de coisas boas acontecendo poderia durar mais algumas horas, ou dias, não se incomodaria em ser anos. Ele tomou um banho mais relaxado, estava sozinho e nenhum sinal de pessoas curiosas. Esfregou os cabelos fazendo a água espalhar e pendurou a toalha nos ombros, vestindo apenas uma bermuda.

Assim que entrou na cabana, teve uma boa surpresa.

Shino estava sentado em seu lado do tatame, diante de uma pequena toalha estendida no chão com algumas coisas para comer. Um pedaço de pão, um potinho com verduras e uma garrafa de água. Era tudo bem simples, mas com o ronco que sua barriga deu, Kiba sentia-se em um banquete de rei.

Ele largou a toalha no chão, mas com o olhar desaprovado de Shino, pegou e pendurou no gancho. Vestiu uma camiseta e sentou na frente de Shino, que dividiu a comida e os dois comeram juntos. Na maioria das vezes, só ficava em silêncio durante a refeição quando tinha um tanto de comida dentro da boca (isso quando não falava de boca cheia mesmo), mas Kiba estava curtindo o momento e achou engraçado ter pensado nisso várias vezes ao longo do dia.

Assim que terminaram, e organizaram os utensílios que sujaram (usando habilidades ninjas para não serem vistos, já que não era permitido levar comida para as cabanas), eles sentaram novamente e Kiba recebeu mais uma surpresa, Shino tirava do bolso da calça um bolo de baralho. Os olhos do Inuzuka chegaram a brilhar, eles jogaram e Kiba entendeu que era possível jogar sem berrar ou destruir uma mesa no processo.

Foi uma noite divertida e tudo parecia surpreender o Inuzuka. Menos o beijo, isso ele já estava aguardando e pensando se iria rolar novamente. Ficou animado por saber que Shino parecia mesmo a fim dele. As conversas sobre romances ficavam mais por conta dele mesmo falar, já Shino, era mais discreto e calado, nunca havia dado qualquer pista sobre relacionamentos ou pessoas por quem estivesse interessado. Na mente de Kiba, ele era o tipo de pessoa que se casaria com uma boa mulher e teria alguns filhinhos para serem hospedeiros de mais insetos. Também não sabia ao certo como é que funcionava ter insetos como inquilinos de seu corpo, e já fazia muitos anos que Kiba não achava completamente esquisito a prática.

Voltou a pensar no beijo quando ele acabou e Shino não demonstrou em nenhum movimento que continuaria as carícias. E isso incomodou Kiba, já que ele estava bem animado e demonstrava isso com a ereção que tentava disfarçar dobrando a perna sobre a outra.

Shino deitou e Kiba fez o mesmo, deitando ao lado dele, dessa vez deixou a cabeça apoiada no próprio braço embaixo da cabeça, enquanto olhava para o teto da cabana. Faltava um dia para eles irem embora, e estava bastante curioso em saber o que Shino pensava dele, e o que sentia por ele. Talvez as mão de Shino pousando sobre seu peito, e descendo pelo abdome fosse uma pista de que ele estava a fim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eita, será que agora vai? kkk


	5. Kami

Beijar era uma coisa engraçada de se fazer, gostoso, mas engraçado. Você movimenta a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tenta encontrar uma posição agradável para continuar, além disso tem que respirar nem muito rápido para não perder o fôlego, nem devagar demais porque parece que seu cérebro para de funcionar. Pensando melhor, beijar dava trabalho.

Kiba que o diga, deitado no tatame, tinha o corpo de Shino pesando sobre o dele. A sensação era boa, mas ele não conseguia se movimentar muito além da cabeça de um lado ao outro, ou as mãos nas costas do Aburame.

Não fazia parte de Kiba ser introvertido ou tímido, só que ele também não queria parecer desesperado ou tarado. Talvez tarado nem era o problema. Acontece que suas mãos não iam muito além justamente porque o próprio Shino também não cruzava a linha. E se Kiba fizesse um movimento ousado e Shino o achasse vulgar?

Era uma pergunta bem idiota, mas do tipo válida. Isso demonstrava que Kiba estava preocupado com a relação que ele possuía com Shino. Afinal de contas, eles iriam continuar se vendo praticamente todos os dias depois daquelas férias, e provavelmente nunca mais seria a mesma coisa. O que ocorreu com os casos esporádicos que o Inuzuka se envolveu.

Quando Shino passou a beijar o pescoço dele, circulando a língua de forma gostosa em sua pele, Kiba achou que era um sinal de que as coisas iam esquentar mais. Os dois estavam bastante animados, e não tinha como ignorar a ereção roçar sua coxa esquerda, da mesma forma que ele mesmo deixava claro que também tinha algo ali dentro das próprias calças esperando um alívio.

A boca de Shino foi descendo mais pelo pescoço de Kiba, fazendo esse gemer. Foi descendo, descendo até a gola da camisa que ele estava vestindo. E ele voltou, subindo, subindo. Impaciente, Kiba levou as mãos até a gola e foi puxando a camiseta para removê-la, não parecia desesperada a sua atitude, embora tenha ficado meio entalado na própria vestimenta. Quando removeu e largou a roupa ao lado deles no chão, deu um sorriso e esperava que Shino tomasse a iniciativa de tirar a dele também. O que não ocorreu, então Kiba fez o trabalho de desamarrar o nó do cinto que prendia o quimono que o Aburame vestia. Foi uma cena bem triste de se ver, pois ele acabou apertando mais o nó do que desatando-o.

Respirar fundo e agir de outra maneira era a única solução naquele momento. Kiba só fez puxar o quimono para cima, deixando a faixa de tecido com o nó onde estava, na cintura de Shino. Se agora ele não parecia desesperado, suas atitudes falaram por si.

Kiba virou Shino no tatame, dando as costas para o julgamento que o Aburame poderia ter sobre ele naquele momento. Era hora de mostrar para ele uma ou duas coisinhas que sabia fazer e se achava muito bom.

Kiba possuía caninos bem visíveis, morder era meio que sua arte. E não fazia isso para arrancar pedaços e muito menos para afugentar a presa. E isso ele percebia pelo cheiro, havia uma mudança no odor da pessoa quando ela recuava. As pessoas se denunciavam a partir de seus cheiros e expressões físicas, como Kiba era muito fraco em traduzir as expressões de uma pessoa, ele usava o olfato para cobrir essa deficiência.

Mas o que isso tem a ver com Shino e aquele momento? Ora, ele não estava acuado, o cheiro de Shino era muito natural para Kiba, algo tão natural que ele sabia distinguir mudanças de humor facilmente. Só que a paranoia instaurada na sua cabeça as vezes atrapalhava ele ver coisas óbvias, como o fato do Aburame estar exalando naquele momento uma substância natural de seu corpo que soava como um alarme no olfato de Kiba.

Um alarme dos deuses, do tipo que gritava ao pé do ouvido muitas sacanagens, se é que fosse possível para deuses dizer.

E se ele continuasse focando nesse cheiro, acabaria muito rápido o serviço, então era melhor Kiba ir com calma e não ser o apressadinho da vez.

Não era como se Kiba saísse cheirando as pessoas propositalmente. Era algo dele e sua mãe o ensinou a treinar o olfato. A novidade agora era entender por que em todos esses anos o cheiro que Shino produzia nunca desencadeou aquelas sensações aos quais sentia naquele instante.

Ele passou a língua úmida na pele de Shino, quase como se o preparasse para seus dentes. A mordida foi lenta, durando um pouquinho mais de tempo do que ele planejava, não queria machucar, nem marcar como se fosse um selo imperial. Em contrapartida, as mãos do Aburame apertaram suas coxas e ele deu um longo gemido rouco, um pouco contido, mas excitante.

Ele tá gostando.

Kiba espalhou pequenos beijos em seguida sobre o local. E já que beijar era algo engraçado, complicado e gostoso, Kiba roçou os lábios nos de Shino, mordendo em seguida o lábio inferior, puxando um pouquinho só na sua direção. O cheiro dele continuava excitante, e dava corda para as brincadeiras de Kiba. Ele o mordeu na orelha, diversas mordidinhas que acabou achando divertido e riu em seguida, retomando a postura de costas retas sentado sobre o rapaz.

E não precisaria ser um gênio para ler a expressão de prazer no rosto de Shino, mas caso fosse necessário, o olfato de Kiba não o deixaria na mão, traduzindo nas entrelinhas que alguém estava gostando muito de tudo.

Kiba sentiu-se especial, passando as costas da mão na boca para secar a saliva de forma natural. Shino o observava com uma fome não antes vista, ele o via como homem. E francamente, o Inuzuka adorava se exibir, não era a toa que possuía um corpo malhado, um bronzeado (diga-se de passagem de responsabilidade) atraente, uma aura chamativa do tipo que não se esquecia depois que via. Se gabava por ter feito alguns ninjas terem se apaixonado e caído de quatro (LITERALMENTE DE QUATRO) para ele. Embora fosse agradável para o ego, muito obrigada, Kiba nunca amou. Uma vez achou que estava apaixonado pelo idiota do Naruto, mas não passou de um fogo de palha.

Enquanto era analisado pelos pequenos olhos vibrantes de Shino, tal como se ele fosse um verdadeiro pudim de caramelo, Kiba alisou as próprias mãos no peito, acariciando o tórax. Podia jurar que a mão de Shino chegava a tremer sobre suas coxas, conforme ele descia as mãos pelo abdome e brincava com a ponta dos dedos em cada um dos músculos trabalhados com tanto esforço naquela floresta cheia de insetos em Konoha.

Kiba riu, imaginando como seria engraçado se Shino o tivesse pego em uma de suas divertidas tardes a beira do rio, aproveitando a natureza como veio ao mundo. Pelado e sem preocupações.

As mãos de Kiba já alisavam o tantinho de pelos em seu baixo ventre, as mãos de Shino o açoitava, com os dedos cravando em sua coxa.

Eles haviam passado uns bons minutos somente naquela troca de olhares e sedução. Quando Kiba deitou novamente sobre o corpo de Shino, sentiu a pele dele arrepiar, o coração palpitava e seu cheiro era muito melhor do que churrasco.

Foi em direção a boca de Shino, mas desviou, fazendo-o lamentar a pegadinha. Kiba se sentia no topo do mundo, com o controle na ponta da sua língua deslizando pelo peito, mordendo levemente a barriga, a medida que seu corpo ia se acomodando entre as pernas de Shino, mas não por muito tempo, posicionando-se ao lado do corpo dele para poder em seguida puxar a hakama que ele vestia. Era um tecido de cor desbotada, que um dia fora cinza, Kiba achava horrorosa, mas não ia discutir moda com monges que abriram mão de tudo para viver num templo meditando a vida toda.

A surpresa boa era que Shino não usava nada por baixo. Kiba já tinha suspeitado isso, ao contrário dele, que estava já ficando louco para se livrar das roupas de baixo. Ele preferiu fazer isso de pé, bem na frente de Shino, que sentou na hora que ele levantou.

Ou seja, quando Kiba tirou a bermuda, porque estava farto da roupa dos monges, e puxou para baixo também a cueca, e BANG!

Com um sorriso dourado, ele vangloriou-se de tudo o que tinha para exibir. Era gostoso e não tinha nem como negar ou fingir de desentendido. Mas ele também não ser o único centro das atenções. Ajoelhou-se no tatame e roubou um beijo rápido dos lábios de Shino, mas o que ele queria mesmo estava completamente em evidência mais embaixo.

Não havia posição legal nem beleza em fazer aquilo, se bem que Shino teria uma bela visão do seu traseiro, e esperava que fosse bem notado naquela região. Kiba o abocanhou sem demora e atrevido, suas mãos seguravam as coxas, afastando-as até que fosse agradável se apoiar sobre elas.

Caso Shino não o tivesse taxado como um pervertido, a hora era agora. Kiba sugou o membro com gosto, a ponto de fazer o outro acariciar seus cabelos e puxar os fios quando o engoliu o tanto que foi possível. Deixou o falo sair devagar da sua boca, permanecendo apenas a glande roçando nos lábios já vermelhos de Kiba. A mãos de Shino em seu cabelo moveu, como se o animasse a voltar a chupá-lo num ritmo mais rápido e depois mais rápido. Kiba deixou que ele aproveitasse um pouco do controle dos movimentos, segurando agora sua cabeça com as duas mãos. Mas não por muito tempo.

A língua molhada e macia de Kiba deslizava pela extensão do pênis e depois de alguma forma excitante acomodava-o dentro da boca. Não havia mais como negar que aquela era mais uma especialidade do Inuzuka.

A cena até pareceu ter durado por muito tempo, não havia como saber ou cronometrar, mas Shino havia aumentado o tom de seu gemido, assim como o cheiro dele era mais evidente. Pode ergueu um pouco a cabeça e vê-lo em êxtase. Talvez Kiba nunca mais esquecesse daquela expressão no rosto do melhor amigo. Talvez ele tivesse superado aquele flagra no quarto dele, quando viu sua expressão de prazer. Isso fez seu corpo eriçar com as expectativas, voltando a atender especialmente o membro ereto em sua mão, conforme masturbava-o, voltando a usar sua língua e depois a boca para satisfazer os próprios ouvidos quando Shino gemeu sem importar-se com a intensidade de sua voz.

Será que aquilo contava como falar?

Shino não tirou os olhos dele e quando Kiba sentou, mal deu tempo de ele limpar os lábios. Seu corpo foi direto ao chão com o peso do outro, nem deu para lamentar a fraca dor que sentiu com o impacto. Shino beijou-o com aquela fome que o incendiava. Foi um beijo sem vergonha, carregado com o desejo que liberava naquele momento. Kiba arfou entre dentes, em busca de ar, mas sem chances de querer parar. Era intenso, do jeito que gostava, e como havia imaginado no banheiro do hotel.

As provocações de Kiba fizeram o efeito desejado, achava divertido aquele jogo, mas agora só conseguia se concentrar no próprio tesão que o enlouquecia aquela altura. Sua perna direita for erguida a uma altura não muito elevada, apenas para que Shino passasse a mão por baixo e o puxasse mais para perto dele, enquanto sem demora grudava a boca na pele do abdome, sugando em pequenos chupões toda a região. Kiba estava imerso naquela realização de sua fantasia, confortável a ponto de levar as mãos para baixo da cabeça, aproveitando as carícias espalhadas pelo seu corpo que foram subindo com certa urgência até os mamilos. Aquele era um ponto bastante sensitivo e Kiba soltou um gemido grave, movendo os lábios com a boca que salivava.

Os rostos se encontraram novamente e caíram num beijo menos feroz. Notando a mudança no comportamento de Shino, que o abraçou com apreço em seus braços, conforme explorava sem pressa a língua dentro de sua boca. Foi um beijo que diferenciou os outros, era uma quebra daquele erotismo no ar, mas não uma ruptura ruim. Pelo contrário, Kiba abraçou o corpo de Shino e foi envolvido por aquele calor. Ainda que sentisse dolorido e cheio de tesão, ele também estava experimentando uma novidade de sentimentos que preenchia seu coração.

Era brega, mas real. Talvez fosse isso que ele sempre buscou em outros corpos, mas nunca encontrou. Quem sabe era cedo demais para respostas, mas havia em Kiba o anseio de aquilo terminar, e eles separarem, viverem suas vidas como se aqueles dias de férias não tivessem existidos. Como quando você faz burrada e cria um pacto de nunca mais falar sobre o assunto.

Os pensamentos fizeram Kiba parar de beijar e isso causou estranheza em Shino, que também parou. Ele o olhou como se estivesse perguntando se estava tudo bem. O Inuzuka queria falar, mas havia aquela maldita regra de não falar.

Então era isso? Iriam transar sem nem dizer nada um para o outro?

Merda.

Kiba queria recuperar aquela energia pervertida que se apossou dele minutos atrás. Era muito mais fácil quando deixava o corpo tomar as decisões, quando sua mente não atrapalhava. Mas nem a discussão moral em sua cabeça fazia aliviar a ereção.

Ele não precisou de respostas naquele momento, pois Shino tocou em seu rosto, beijando-o em seguida, foi um beijo leve. Depois dois beijos não tão leves, e no terceiro a língua também participou. Kiba voltou a sentir o corpo relaxar aos poucos, e aproveitar a atenção que seu corpo recebia com mais carícias.

De preocupado e confuso ele voltou a se divertir, curtindo ainda mais a pressão do corpo de Shino contra seu membro, aumentando a sensibilidade do toque quando o Aburame direcionou o pênis para dentro de sua boca. Aí não havia dúvidas, aumentando a certeza do que Kiba queria aquela noite quando a confusão dos sentimentos culminou num orgasmo que o fez ver uma profusão de cores.

Aquilo era bom demais para eles terem perdido tanto tempo da vida sem terem feito.

Kiba tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto, satisfeito e com mais ideias. No entanto, precisavam de mais criatividade, pois não havia se preparado nem nada para uma noite como aquela. Ainda que estivesse bem aparadinho os pelos mais embaixo, levando a crer que não era tão ruim assim carregar tudo o que ele de fato precisava em sua mochila.

Ainda com energia sobrando, Kiba sentou no colo de Shino, agora não tinha como frear aquela euforia. Entre beijos, alternando com pausas para olhares sugestivos e algumas risadas baixas, eles voltaram ao entusiasmo anterior.

O pênis de Shino roçando sugestivamente sua entrada, fazia Kiba prender a respiração para não aumentar o tom do gemido. De qualquer forma, Kiba ia precisar de uma colaboração de Shino se quisesse continuar, e estava torcendo para ele não dizer na última hora que queria inverter a posição, literalmente inverter. Já que sua expectativa estava no topo daquela montanha com a avidez que o Aburame esfregava o membro contra ele, conforme mexia o corpo com movimentos circulares que iam aumentando de ritmo.

As mãos dele apertando seu quadril não era para brincadeira. Quando, com um dedo, Shino circundou sua entrada, Kiba delirou. Deixou o colo quentinho de Shino, para virar de costas para ele, numa atitude afoita de se expor completamente para receber o que estava entranhado na sua garganta. Mas como o pacto de não falar ainda era mantido, ele não podia exigir que Shino fizesse qualquer coisa para lubrifica-lo e o devorasse conforme ele merecia. Tantas palavras boas para serem usadas naquele momento, mas não podia dizer nenhuma. Só restava a boa e velha manobra de ajoelhar no chão e deitar a cabeça no bolo de roupa. Só para deixar mais claro, Kiba levou os dois braços para trás, com as mãos alisando o próprio quadril. Mais claro do que isso, só se ele desenhasse. Mas era péssimo com desenhos.

Não demorou nenhum pouco para que Shino interpretasse sua ação. Feliz com isso, Kiba afundou a cara no quimono largado no chão, enquanto abafava os gemidos conforme a ponta da língua de Shino fazia pressão contra seu orifício. Ele desejou por mais, então seu corpo automaticamente forçava contra a força oposta.

Kiba poderia gozar apenas com aquela investida se Shino continuasse, e ficou emburrado quando ele se afastou, resmungou um pouco, mas depois percebeu que o Aburame molhava o próprio dedo para em seguida penetrá-lo.

Ele enfiou a mão por baixo de seu corpo, alcançando o membro sensível, o que deixou as coisas mais agradáveis enquanto acostumava-se com o toque de outro dedo forçando para dentro sem pressa. Mas as vezes Kiba queria que fosse rápido, mais intenso.

Como queria poder falar para ele vir com tudo o que tinha.

Perdendo de vez a linha de raciocínio, com seu corpo febril e entregue, festejou internamente a dedicação de Shino ao roçar a glande na entrada, forçando o anel que tensionava contra. Kiba achava ótimo saber que ele se preocupava se sentia dor, pois basicamente era isso que as entrelinhas diziam, mas também era hora de senti-lo por dentro, nem que pra isso fosse necessário espremer-se com um leve e desesperado gemido. Kiba sentia todo seu interior pegar fogo, e a pele eriçar-se conforme era penetrado. Havia alcançado aquele topo mágico da montanha e não queria mais sair de lá conforme o falo alargava seu interior. Com a boca aberta, quase sem voz para gemer pelo prazer que sentia, Kiba abriu os olhos receoso por Shino ter parado abruptamente e saído de dentro dele...

As malas estavam prontas e aguardavam seus respectivos donos. Kiba pegou a bolsa pesada e jogou nas costas, virando sem nem se despedir. Shino ainda teve a decência e educação de prestar uma última reverência aos monges, antes de caminhar atrás do Inuzuka.

Apesar de não tá preocupado com o que os monges pensavam agora deles, Kiba estava irritado por terem sido expulsos do Templo, com a advertência de que não mais poderiam retornar ali.

Eles haviam violado apenas uma regrinha idiota, ou duas (pensando que não era nada legal se masturbar na água sagrada). Contudo, não mereciam a expulsão e nem o impedimento de retorno.

Alguns degraus abaixo, Kiba percebeu que pisava com força no chão, e ia andando de forma rápida. Nem sequer notou que ainda estavam sem falar, mesmo que já estivessem fora do templo e de suas regras havia alguns minutos. Quando percebeu isso, parou imediatamente. Shino parou do lado dele e o olhou.

— Você é gay?

— Sério? — Shino piscou. — Depois de tudo isso, essa é mesmo a sua primeira pergunta?

— Não, digo, sim. — Kiba esfregou as mãos no rosto. — Me desculpe por você ter sido expulso. Agora não vai mais poder voltar pra fazer a meditação.

Shino sorriu, aproximando-se de Kiba. Era uma nova experiência, estavam afinal fora do templo e conversando. Uma hora ou outra eles iam tocar naquele assunto.

Mas o Aburame não falou nada sobre a expulsão, apenas o beijou de forma doce, com a cabeça bem próxima a de Kiba, colando as testas, ele sorriu mais uma vez.

— Ainda temos mais dois dias de férias. — Ele disse.

— Sim, você vai poder meditar o quanto quiser. — Kiba suspirou, ainda sentindo-se um pouco culpado.

— Na verdade, eu pensei em outra coisa. — Shino afastou apenas um passo para poder ver melhor a expressão boba de Kiba.

— Por que nunca me contou que gostava de homens? — não tinha como ele evitar essas perguntas, estava presa em sua garganta. Já a segunda coisa presa em sua garganta, era melhor falar quando estivessem dentro de um quarto. De preferência com fechadura resistente e um cão de guarda na porta para impedir que alguém entrasse.

— Você nunca me perguntou.

— E precisava?

Kiba riu. E aproveitando que estavam descendo a montanha a pé, talvez era hora de discutirem alguns assuntos até chegarem no hotel.

— Você sabia que eu não ia ler aquele panfleto, não é?

— Eu o conheço faz uns bons anos.

— Podia ter me falado. — Disse, cruzando os braços e fazendo um bico emburrado.

— Então se arrepende? — Shino parou um degrau abaixo ao que Kiba estava.

— Me arrependo de não ter dado um soco na cara daquele monge. — Ele respondeu, mostrando seu punho fechado.

— Você ejaculou em águas sagradas. — Shino o lembrou, em advertência, fazendo-o encolher os ombros por poucos segundos.

— Não boto a mão no fogo por aqueles monges pervertidos que nos espionaram.

Kiba voltou a andar, falando sobre a próxima viagem de férias que poderia ser em algum lugar mais divertido, em que eles poderiam comer a vontade, beber e também não serem interrompidos quando quisesse ficar sozinhos.

Shino concordou.

E nem foi difícil de convencê-lo do contrário, também não foi difícil convencê-lo de ficar os dois últimos dias trancados no quarto do hotel, onde poderia agir e falar como ele bem entendia e sem nenhuma restrição. Embora a experiência do silêncio tivesse causado um impacto bom na sua vida, porque agora ele poderia dizer que compreendia Shino. Mesmo sem precisar dizer uma palavra, absorto em seu silêncio natural. Pois havia muito o que falar com um olhar, mesmo que tivesse mil palavras disponíveis para se expressar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu ri muito escrevendo essa história, espero que tenham gostado. Beijos e obrigada por lerem.


End file.
